The number
\[\text{cis } 75^\circ + \text{cis } 83^\circ + \text{cis } 91^\circ + \dots + \text{cis } 147^\circ\]is expressed in the form $r \, \text{cis } \theta$, where $r > 0$ and $0^\circ \le \theta < 360^\circ$.  Find $\theta$ in degrees.
Answer: First, we note that the angle measures form an arithmetic sequence whose average is $111^\circ$.

We have that
\begin{align*}
&\text{cis } 75^\circ + \text{cis } 83^\circ + \text{cis } 91^\circ + \dots + \text{cis } 147^\circ  \\
&= \frac{\text{cis } 75^\circ + \text{cis } 83^\circ + \text{cis } 91^\circ + \dots + \text{cis } 147^\circ}{\text{cis } 111^\circ} \cdot \text{cis } 111^\circ \\
&= [\text{cis } (-36^\circ) + \text{cis } (-28^\circ) + \text{cis } (-20^\circ) + \dots + \text{cis } (36^\circ)] \text{cis } 111^\circ.
\end{align*}The terms of the sum
\[\text{cis } (-36^\circ) + \text{cis } (-28^\circ) + \text{cis } (-20^\circ) + \dots + \text{cis } (36^\circ)\]can be paired into terms of the form $\text{cis } n^\circ + \text{cis } (-n)^\circ$, and
\begin{align*}
\text{cis } n^\circ + \text{cis } (-n)^\circ &= \cos n^\circ + i \sin n^\circ + \cos n^\circ - i \sin n^\circ \\
&= 2 \cos n^\circ,
\end{align*}which is real.  Therefore,
\[\text{cis } (-36^\circ) + \text{cis } (-28^\circ) + \text{cis } (-20^\circ) + \dots + \text{cis } (36^\circ)\]is real.  Let
\[r = \text{cis } (-36^\circ) + \text{cis } (-28^\circ) + \text{cis } (-20^\circ) + \dots + \text{cis } (36^\circ).\]Then
\[\text{cis } 75^\circ + \text{cis } 83^\circ + \text{cis } 91^\circ + \dots + \text{cis } 147^\circ = r \, \text{cis } 111^\circ,\]so $\theta = \boxed{111^\circ}$.